


Titans of A Different Yesterday

by ArellasMercy (askarella)



Series: Titans of a Different Universe [1]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Alien Biology, Bad Fic, Beheading, Child Abuse, Church of blood - Freeform, Cold blooded Murder, Deliberate Badfic, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Telepathy, bisection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askarella/pseuds/ArellasMercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate back story to the Teen Titans we know and love. Basically This is me fixing shit. This is a BadFic. This fic contains Bad Shit. Please do not read if under 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arella

Titans of a Different Yesterday. 

 

**Arella**

 

Arella was not born. She was  _ created _ . When Azar the Third realized that Trigon sought to destroy the Earth, she gathered her people to her Temple. There she held a year-long contest that encompassed every valuable human trait and had the best of the best set aside. At the end of the year, she looked out at the hundred or so people who had made the mark. 

 

And then she told them that she was about to ask them to do something unthinkable in order to save the lives of the Earth and her people. She asked them to sacrifice their passion, their skill, their very hearts, in order to create the most perfect woman. Every single one of them agreed. And so, Azar got to work.

 

A decade later and a baby was created, with rich skin and riotous curls and eyes like sapphires and great, powerful wings. Azar entrusted the child to a pair of her followers for them to raise (after hiding her wings of course), and sent them off to Earth.

 

The child (her name on Earth was Angela) was intended to be loved and valued and cared for… but her caretakers saw her beauty and grew bitter. They hit and starved and yelled at the girl, so much so that at the age of sixteen she ran away from her home.

 

The Church of Blood took her in, and was so awed by her beauty that they drugged her into a stupor and sacrificed her to Trigon, the creature that they worshipped; though in doing so, they sealed his fate. 

 

When Trigon brought the girl to his chambers in Limbo, he was struck by how much he wanted to possess her, to mark her, to make her his. He fucked her, hard, glamour slipping as he got closer and closer to completion. When his seed spilled into her womb, the glamour fell away completely.

 

He was on his seventh orgasm when the drugs wore off and Angela realized what was going on, that she was being raped by a monster, that this, this  _ creature _ , was making her ride his massive cock, and that her womanhood felt as if it was being torn in half. 

 

As he finished inside and opened all six eyes to gaze upon her, instinct kicked in. She locked him in place with her legs, tore off one of his great antlers, and used the thing to rend him navel to throat.

 

As the blood splashed upon her naked form, her wings unfurled and power rushed through her body. 

 

By Azar’s original design, Angela's body should have dissipated, but it did not. So the girl stood up and sat by the door.

 

Two days later a portal opened, and Angela was given her true name, Arella, and welcomed home. A year later she gave birth to a beautiful child she named Raven.

  
That is Arella’s Yesterday.


	2. Bruce Wayne

Bruce

Everyone knows the story of Bruce Wayne. He was born rich, to a loving family who cared for and supported him. Insert armed robber after a viewing of Zorro, and it all goes to shit. Even in this different yesterday that is true. But in this different yesterday, the poor orphan boy has more than a sole butler to console him.

  
In this different yesterday, he has three best friends. The first is eccentric fellow-billionaire Lex Luthor. He is a strange child, but loyal to the core and nearly as brilliant as Bruce… nearly.

The second is childhood friend Angela Roth. She is kind and lovely and passionate and her laugh is so lovely it cheers him instantly, though it seems too… intense.

The third is Clark Kent. Clark is strong and fierce and something about him feels off, like the way his smile is so full of teeth, but he is comforting in his own way.

  
Alfred flies the boys and sends a car for the girl and the four children spend the next week in a cuddle pile, surrounding him like a blanket of people who don’t quite fit in, people just like Bruce. They never use their real names, just nicknames. Bruce is Crybaby, Lex is Richboy, Angela is Angel, and Clark is Redneck.

They watch bad movies and eat bad food (excepting Angela, she vomits the stuff up and Alfred brings her healthy things to eat).

  
Bruce is so loved, so cared for, that he is in a much better place by the time he realizes what a bad problem the mob is. He realizes it when searching for Angela when they are both sixteen and she has gone missing. He cannot find her and he panics. He (over the next five years) trains himself in everything martial arts and mental health and in diplomacy, and in the year after that, the mob is gone, the Batman is triumphant.

  
But every year on Halloween he sits the night out. And he mourns with Clark and Lex. The missing piece of their group nags at them the most that night, the night they decided was the night Angela died. 


	3. Lex Luthor

Lex

When Alexander Luthor was five years old, he met Bruce Wayne. They became fast friends, to the surprise of absolutely no one. They were brilliant children, with sizeable fortunes in their futures, and they adored the company that they were together.   
When he was seven, Lex was introduced to Angela Roth, a girl that was the most beautiful he had ever seen. Bruce agreed with him on that point, and they decided not to fight over her affections, but to let her decide. She decided neither, to no one’s surprise. She was more concerned with learning how to eat junk food without retching (something she never achieved).   
When Lex was ten he met Clark Kent by complete accident and he added the farm boy to the group. Clark and Angela became almost as close as Lex and Bruce were to each other.  
Lex was NOT jealous.  
When Lex was thirteen and having the monthly get-together with his friends, Angela stood up and glowered at her friends. “I hate all of you.” She declared with finality. “But I love you too so it evens out I guess.” She nodded to herself and grabbed Bruce’s glass of cola, downing it then shuddering. “Also I can hear your thoughts. It started happening a month ago.” With that she ran to the trash bin and the cola left her while the boys panicked, wondering what unspeakable horrors she had heard from their minds.  
When she stood back up again she pointed at Clark “No one gives a shit where you’re from” She moved her finger to Lex and Bruce “And look you two, if you wanna be together AND with me, that’s chill… just don’t do anything without me, you weirdos.”  
Lex’s life was happy for the next three years. He loved them both, and they loved him. He often thought that without their love and Clark’s friendship that he would have gone mad trying to figure out why Clark was so… border-line feral after he turned thirteen. But with two loving significant others, he had no time to wonder, as most of his time was devoted to his own hobbies or things with or for his loves.  
Then it happened. She disappeared. And Bruce holed himself up for five years. He was alone. So he moved to Metropolis, funded Clark’s education, and went into the Meta-Human business- or rather, the business of helping them. He found out that Clark was an alien, that the feral-ness would calm down when (not if) he found his destined one. It was good… not great, but good. He missed Bruce and Angela, but he coped. Clark was good for that.  
Lex busied himself with helping Clark become Superman, with making suits and gear and being his alibi. The tabloids called Clark his lover and Lex used that as an alibi many a time. He did not feel fulfilled, but he was almost too busy to care.  
Lex never became a villain, he was simply too heartbroken and busy to do so.


	4. Clark Kent

Clark

When Clark Kent was thirteen, he hit puberty. Or rather, it hit him.

Repeatedly.

With a sledgehammer.

Covered in kryptonite.

Dipped in acid.

  
For a month he lay curled on his bed in agony and growled and bit at anyone who dared to come near him. At the end of that month, he was taller, stronger, and more on edge than he ever had been. That was when his parents told him.

He wasn’t human. He was an alien. An alien. Who crashed to Earth in a spaceship. That they kept hidden in the barn.

  
What.  
The.  
Frick.

  
So Clark climbed in, naturally, and the thing activated, took him to the south pole, and the thing created a palace of ice. And started teaching him about how his biology was different from humans. About how he would have this… this drive to help people. A drive tied to his body’s need to find its perfect match. A perfect match that he would be able to identify by the scent of their blood. Ew. Ew. Ew. It told him that he would have this drive his entire life, even after finding his match, and that that need had led to the most peaceful society in the entire galaxy.

Yay.

  
But the ship also told him that he had baser instincts than humans. It warned him that, should he see too much fatal bloodshed, that he would become feral, insane with bloodlust and that none but his perfect match would be safe from him. And that he would always have a touch of bloodlust, always be a predator at his core.

  
And Clark- no, Kal-El- knew this to be true.


	5. Diana Prince and Barry Allen

Diana Prince

There are no changes in her story, for her Gods made it so, and who am I to argue with the divine?

* * *

  
Barry Allen

His story remains the same- for in the grander scheme of things, his actions are as solid and durable as a diamond, and harder to hammer into a new shape.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest my dudes, Donna and Wally have very little to do with this AU. Sorry.


	6. Slade Wilson

Slade Wilson

Not much changed for Slade Wilson. Not much, save his eye. And his ability to be compassionate. 

When poor Joey was kidnapped, instead of being arrogant, Slade begged his Addie for her help in retrieving their son, in saving that poor boy.

And the first thing he did when the kidnappers where dead was to swear off the Merc business. 

So his eye was spared, his marriage remained intact, and Joey retained his voice.

But oh, the ripples will spread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for the Yesterday! Up next is the Today!


End file.
